Davis Montoyma: 2nd time coming
by rebeccag239
Summary: Sequel to Davis montoyma: Manchester United player. Davis and the team may think that the evil is done with in the Digital World but it isnt over with yet oh no. Find out how they cope with it


Hi everyone and welcome back to the Davis Montoyma fic arc. This time it goes through the January,May series and features Davis first season as a player and his 3rd season as a player. But if you think it is going to be easy for the team well your wrong!

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon, Manchester United or any of the other players or teams, Digimon or Digidestined that I mention in this fanfiction.

**Davis Montoyma: 2nd time coming **

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Digidestined

Flashback 

(It was a crisp Saturday night and a young male was sat on a sofa at his flat watching a football match. But this wasn't just any male this was Davis Montoyma one of the team members of Manchester United and also a Digidestined. He saw his team mate Rudd pass the football to Paul Scholes who scored the 2 goals to take them through to the 4th round of the FA cup. Suddenly the final whistle rang and Davis switched off the TV)

"They didn't need me after all Veemon" he spoke aloud to a blue lizard who was nestling on the back of his sofa half asleep "They won!" he grinned and picked Veemon up

"That's good Davish" Veemon mumbled half asleep "But could you please put me down" he poked an eye open and went back to sleep

(Davis sighed and placed his Digimon back on the sofa. Davis then picked up his D Terminal and flipped through his messages. Davis gave a small grin as he read some of them. The D Terminal then bleeped

"Great" Davis rolled his eyes as he flipped the D Terminal open. Then his eyes bugled open as he read the message

Davis Wormon and Patamon have gone missing. No one knows where they have got to you have to come and help us

Cody 

(Davis then flipped his D Terminal back and shouted to Veemon)

"Veemon!" he yelled to his Digimon who again fell off the sofa "We have to go Wormon and Patamon are missing!"

"What!" Veemon exclaimed, "How can they go missing?"

"I don't know" Davis rolled his eyes "But we have to go quick!"

(Half an hour later Davis was sat in Gennais house with Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken and Cody. Kari was crying and TK was comforting her but he too was upset himself. Ken was just sat still not speaking much)

"I see you have arrived Davis" Gennai bowed "How is the football?"

(Davis looked around the group, Yolei gave him a glare but the others didn't say much)

"Oh its good" Davis sat in silence watching the others

"How could they have got kidnapped!" Yolei yelled out in anger "We don't let them out of our sights, Ever" she groaned and Ken placed an hand on her shoulder

"Its ok Yolei" he whispered "I am sure Patamon and Wormon will turn up in their own good time"

"And what if they don't" Kari yelled out in a sob "What happens if Ken and TK lose their Digimon partner for ever" she continued to rant until breaking down in sobs

"What happens now Gennai?" Davis asked him. Gennai sighed

"We have to keep searching" he replied, "I am sure someone has got hold of them somewhere and wont give them back. He knows that we are here

"So another digimon?" Cody replied almost in a whisper. Gennai nodded

"Maybe one you have faced in the past" Gennai nodded

"Probably an evil one" Yolei muttered

"Maybe not so Yolei" Gennai replied "Maybe they got hurt or injured and needed someone to take care of them"

"Gennai might be right Yolei?" Ken replied

"Well" Davis replied " Do you want me to come back to Japan with you lot. I could just tell Alex its family matters and I do have a months grace as I am the youngest in the team"

"Would you Davis! Kari hugged him who went red in shock

"Please" Tk replied " If we found a clue maybe we might be able to find them. And with 6 it would be easier"

"Ok" Davis replied "Ill stay until my month is up. Then ill stay"

(Yolei and Kari grinned as the 6 Digidestined went back through the Digital World back to Japan and back to Japan)

Present day 

(Back in Manchester the team had just beaten Portsmouth 3-0 with goals from Davis,Wayne Rooney, who Davis had got to be good friends with and Rudd.)

"Did you see that goal" Wayne grinned "Right in the top hand corner. Bang!" he motioned his hand to make the movement of the ball sailing into the corner of the net

"Yes we saw it Wayne" Rudd laughed but the other players knew he was joking

:"So what happens now? Davis asked sipping on a drink "I hope we don't get Chelsea"

"I don't think we will" John O Shea mused "They like to keep the stronger teams away from one another till later on in the draw

"Aston Villa" Wayne burst out "Then I can visit Darius" meaning Darius Vaselle a player in the England team who Wayne was good friends with

"Not Arsenal: Rudd groaned, "I don't want another pizza incident"

"Or bulling" Gary Neville glanced at Roy Keane who rolled his eyes

"He was asking for it," he muttered. Ronaldinio then came into the room

"Hi Ronnie: Davis grinned at the Brazilian who gave a death glare to the Japan player

"Don't call me that!" he roared

"Davis was only joking" Rudd muttered

"_I wonder how Veemon and Agumon are doing" _Rudd thoughts "_I know its only been a month but I really miss Agumon" _

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Veemon and Agumon were running for their lives as a tall male in a darkened outfit was chasing them with a whip)

"Get back here you pathetic Digimon" The figure boomed. Veemon glanced around to see where Agumon was and stopped as the figure brought his whip on the fallen orange Digimon

"Go away Veemon!" Agumon shouted as he cringed in pain "If you stop he will get you too"

"I'm not going" Veemon shouted as the 2 Digimon stopped. Suddenly a hole fell underneath Agumon and Veemon, the 2 Digimon then fell down the hole screaming

(Rudd and Davis were walking down the street talking to one another)

"Who ever we get will be tough" Davis replied

"Yeah" Rudd mused. Suddenly Agumon and Veemon fell from the sky and fell into their partner's arms

"Agumon!" Rudd exclaimed

"Veemon" Davis grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"There's a new evil" Agumon panted, "You have to defeat him whatever happens"

"He's called the Digital Prince" Veemon replied "He hates all Digimon good and bad. He wants to vaporise them all and delete the Digital World for good"

"What! Davis shouted then stopped realising he was in the street. Some girls gave him and Rudd a confused look. When they had passed Agumon continued talking

"Yeah" Veemon nodded "He says that I am the Digital Prince and will get rid of all Digimon forever. I think we have an hard job to do" he mused

"Gabumon and Gomamon cant digivole though!" Rudd exclaimed meaning their 2 partners Ole and Nicky had left the team

"Gennai said they will get new partners" Veemon nodded "I heard that one day"

"Oh that's good" Davis smiled "We should call a conference tomorrow"

"Good idea" Rudd nodded at his teammate

(Meanwhile in the Digital World the Digital Prince was pacing around in his cell)

"Í nearly had that orange lizard and his friend deleted" he growled "Never mind I shall find them one day and delete them" he cackled

(Suddenly 2 Digivices found them selves by Wayne and Alan Smiths bedsides when they wasn't looking)

Next time

The Digidestined go searching for Patamon and Wormon. But is it friend of foe who has them?

In Present daytime the team members who are Digidestined hold a conference about the new evil. But little do they know they have 2 new Digidestined in the team

Please read and review

Thank you

Digifan


End file.
